Bee, Interrupted
by ATTHS
Summary: An AU based on the BTS, "just for fun" kisses in Fight the Future. Specifically, when Mulder lifts Scully and turns toward his apartment...good lord.


Scully stood in Mulder's hallway, her heart pounding, tears in her eyes as his thumbs caressed her cheeks. His eyes looked into hers and she felt it down to the depths of her soul.

His words were ringing in her ears as they continued to stare at each other. She saved him. Kept him honest. Made him a whole person. Jesus. It was as if he was shouting out his love for her. He never spoke to her that way, his feelings so exposed. What was she supposed to say? She could not think, her mind was racing too quickly.

The look on his face was intense and seemed to be saying things his mouth could not. Then it changed, his expression was different, determined and sure. He was leaning in and she felt the responding pull toward him. He was going to kiss her. Oh, Jesus. His breath was warm and made her feel weak. So close, just a bit more.

His lips hit hers and it was like a stick of dynamite exploded. She slid her tongue in his mouth, no preamble, no pretending. They both wanted this, there was no reason to hold back. If they were going to be separated, they needed this moment. Kiss and make it better.

Her hands went around his neck and his went around her waist and down to her ass. He lifted her up and into his arms. Jesus Christ.. oh, god yes. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands in his hair and on his shoulders, hanging on as he turned them toward his apartment.

Her mouth was fused to his and their tongues were moving as if they had a mind of their own. She could feel him getting hard as she was locked around him, their bodies tight to one another.

One of his hands left her as he seemed to be reaching out, feeling his way to his door, not wanting to move his mouth from hers to see where he was going. His other arm gripped her tighter and she gasped into his mouth. She pulled back and looked at him. His eyes were dilated and his breathing was ragged. She stared, with what she sure was the same expression, as they came through his door and he spun them around, closing the door with their bodies.

He pushed her into the door and kissed her again. His arms gripped her waist, his tongue stroking hers and his pelvis pushing into hers. She groaned in his mouth and he did it again. She dug her nails into his neck and it was his turn to groan.

He moved his arms from her waist, but kept her pressed into the door. He reached for her jacket and she helped him take it off, throwing it to the ground. She grabbed at his neck again, kissing him like she had never kissed anyone before.

Her body felt like it was on fire and he was the fuel she craved. Nothing was going to stop her from ridding herself of her clothes and then his so she could feel him inside her. She needed him. So many years of wondering, desiring him, she was not going to let this moment escape her.

She broke from the kiss and pulled his head back by the hairs at the base of his neck. He was breathing hard and so was she, her heart almost bursting.

"Mulder," she said, clearing her throat. "Put me down."

"You'll have to let go before I can," he said with a smirk and a laugh.

Her legs were indeed locked tight around him. She laughed quietly squeezing his hips with her legs.

"Wait," he said, looking in her eyes. "When I let you down, will.. will you leave?"

His voice was so quiet and his eyes so worried, she wondered how he could possibly feel that way after how she had kissed him. How he could ask that as her legs were wrapped around his waist, his erection becoming more evident.

She could not blame him for being scared, running was what they did. Things getting too personal or feelings being brought too close to the surface made them both want to bolt. So stupid. To run from this, from him.

"Not a fucking chance," she said quietly, holding his face in her hands, as she stared in his eyes.

She leaned down and kissed him softly. It was supposed to be quick but soon her tongue and his were mating and her fingers were digging into his neck again. His hands had moved to her ass and they were lost in the kiss they were sharing.

God, why had they never done this before? He was an amazing kisser. He was making her heart race and her pulse vibrate. Oh. **That** was why they never did this before. Nothing else would have mattered or progressed if she knew his kiss alone would affect her this way.

His lips released hers and he moved to her jaw and then her neck. He sucked at her pulse point and then kissed it. She held his head to her neck and she moaned. He nipped her neck and she yelped. He pulled back and grinned at her.

"Fucker," she said, and his eyes grew darker.

His eyes dropped to her mouth and his mouth quickly followed. He could not seem to get enough and it thrilled her. He licked his tongue along her lips and then slid it inside. Slowly, he kissed and stroked his tongue inside her mouth. She became wetter at the way he was kissing her. He was making love to her mouth and it made her core throb. She needed to take her layers off, she was too damn hot and felt flushed all over.

She pulled his hair causing his mouth to unlatch again. He looked at her, a surprised look on his face.

"Down," she breathed, unlocking her ankles, but wishing she did not have to do it. He moved his hands from her ass, and she slid down.

"Scully," he said softly, stroking her face, calling up so many memories of stakeouts, illnesses, deaths, and times of worry when he had done the exact same thing.

"What are we doing?" he whispered, leaning close to her ear.

"Are you really asking me that question, Mulder? Have you never wanted or thought about doing this?" she asked him, her eyes burning into his.

"Christ, yes. I absolutely have thought about it," he said, shaking his head, looking at her incredulously.

"Then shut up, and let's not wonder anymore," she said smiling as she reached for him, pulling him closer by grabbing his sides.

God, he had an amazing body. So solid and built. She loved the feel of it. Any time she had the chance to touch him, she took it, and enjoyed every second.

He put his hands against the door, pushing her into it with his hips, before he captured her lips again. He was so hard against her, it made her dizzy. She licked at his lips, as he had done to her, before she pulled back and pushed him away from her. God, she was so hot. She needed to get out of her clothes.

She started to undo her shirt buttons. He inhaled, grabbed her arm and pulled her hand away. She looked at him with questioning eyes. He pushed her hands away and began unbuttoning her shirt himself.

She watched him as her body was presented to him. Watched his eyes following his fingers as he unbuttoned her shirt. He undid the last button and raised his eyes to hers, watching her as he pushed her shirt off her shoulders.

She pulled his mouth back to hers, with a hand on the back of his neck, as she felt her shirt slide off her body. His fingers slipped to her waist and she lurched into him. His fingers on her bare flesh gave her goosebumps.

He pulled back and looked down at her, watching her take deep breaths, her arms loose around his neck. His hands inched up her sides, making her shiver.

"Ticklish?" he asked her, bringing his mouth close to her ear.

"No," she breathed, moaning as he took her earlobe between his teeth. She felt him smile against her before he pulled back to look at her again.

He looked down at her chest and she watched him lick his lips.

"Touch me," she whispered, giving him permission by taking his hand in hers and placing it on her cloth covered breast.

His breath caught as he opened his palm and cupped her breast. Her head fell back as he squeezed lightly, her hand still on top of his, holding his in place. He pinched her nipple and she gasped. Her head snapped back up, as he leaned his down and mouthed her covered breast, his tongue teasing her nipple.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" he asked against her breast, raising his eyes to hers.

She shook her head, her core throbbing and feeling wetter by the second.

"Since you thought mosquito bites were a good reason to disrobe before your brand new partner. Scully, you dropped that robe.. unspeakable and unpartnerlike thoughts entered my mind," he said, his mouth moving to the other breast.

"Is that right? Nice to know that when I was terrified, you were lusting after me," she said and he laughed around her breast. "I suppose I can't complain though, because the memory of your fingers on my skin, warmed me up on many cold nights," she said as she ran her fingers in his hair.

He lifted his head and she smiled at him. She reached both hands behind her and unhooked her bra, letting it drop to the floor.

"Scully," he breathed, his hands moving of their own accord to her naked breasts.

"Better than your thoughts?" she asked as he cupped and squeezed.

"The reality surpasses any expectation or idea I ever had. No imagination could ever come close to the reality," he breathed as he took a nipple in his mouth and she cried out.

His hands and his mouth on her created a rush of wetness. Oh, dear god. He was making her crazy with his touch. He seemed to know just how she liked it. Her head fell back and smacked against the door.

Immediately he stopped his ministrations and brought his hands to her head, concern in his voice, asking if she was okay. She started to laugh and looked at him. His eyes worried and his face serious. God. Now. She wanted him now more than ever.

"Mulder, you're wearing too many clothes," she said in a low voice and his eyes widened.

She reached for his shirt and pushed it up his body, over his head, and tossed it on the floor by her growing pile of clothing. She scraped her nails down his chest to the button on his jeans. She popped it open and he grabbed her hands and moved them away.

"I... you can't.. I.." he said, his tone slightly embarrassed.

She smiled and bent to take off her heels, throwing them to the side. Her hands went to her own buttons. She opened them and slid down the zipper. She pushed her pants down her body and kicked them away. She stood in front of him in only a pair of black lacy underwear. She heard his breathing become faster as he stared at her.

His hands had stilled on his buttons, as if her undressing before him had put him under a spell, causing him to freeze. She put her hand out and stroked the backs of her fingers down across his zipper and he jumped. She could feel how hard he was and she throbbed once again.

"Mulder," she whispered, reaching to touch him again, the ache to feel him too great to ignore.

That did the trick. He got his shoes off, and then his pants. They were topless in front of each other, their underwear the only barrier. He was straining against his boxers and she had to feel him.

She put her hands on his hips and pulled him closer. He stepped so close to her, she could feel his heat. She reached in his boxers and wrapped her hand around him. He moaned and fell forward, pushing her back into the door.

She stroked him and pulled at his boxers with the other hand. She pushed them down and he kicked them aside. He was finally revealed to her and she whimpered at the sight of him. She had seen him naked. Taken care of him when he was sick. But this.. this was a completely different instance.

He was big, hard, and warm. God, it had been a long time since she had been with anyone. She could hardly remember the last time and he definitely did not compare to Mulder. She continued to stroke him and he moaned again.

"Better than _your_ thoughts?" he breathed as she circled the head and felt him twitch.

"My expectations have been surpassed," she said, squeezing him and making him swear.

His hands went to her waist and began to pull her panties down. As soon as they were down her legs and kicked aside, his fingers began to feel her. Her hands flew off him, landing on his chest, as his finger slid inside and she cried out his name.

"Scully, you're so wet," he whispered, before kissing her, his tongue and finger working in tandem. She moved her hands and gripped his neck, moaning into his mouth.

"Up," she said, pulling back from his kiss.

He stared at her disbelievingly and she nodded. He withdrew his finger from her and she exhaled. He brought his finger to his mouth and sucked it clean, his eyes on hers.

Her head fell to his chest as she felt an orgasm quake through her body at the sight of him tasting her on his finger. She stood still and kissed his chest as it began subsiding. She looked up at him again in time to see him pop his finger out of his mouth and grin at her.

"Jesus Christ, Mulder," she muttered as she tightened her grip around his neck and he grabbed her ass. She jumped and he lifted, pushing her against the door. She locked her legs around him and they looked at each. She nodded and slowly slid down his length.

They both cried out and began to breathe hard. His head fell to her chest and she felt his warm breath at the tops of her breasts. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped his hips with her legs.

He was now completely inside her and she saw spots in front of her eyes. Mulder was inside her. His head was on her breasts and he had already made her come. Holy shit.

She squeezed his hips and grabbed at his head and his shoulders. He raised his head and she brought her lips to his. She tasted herself faintly on his tongue and she became wetter. She had always loved that and it never failed to arouse her. It rocketed up astronomically as she tasted herself on Mulder's tongue. His tongue. Oh, sweet Jesus..

She broke away and looked at him. She nodded and he did the same. He pulled back and slid from her body, then slammed back inside. Her head fell back as he began to set a rhythm, slamming into her, her body rocking against the door, the locks and door knob rattling.

She held him to her chest and he took a nipple into his mouth. He bit and sucked at her and she scratched at his neck, his back. He continued thrusting into her and she called out his name. He was hitting her in places she had not felt in so long, she knew it would not take long for her to come again.

"Scully," he moaned, letting go of her breast. "You feel so good. Expectation, reality, and imagination combined.. is not enough. Christ.."

He shifted them a little. He slammed into her and the angle was all she needed to shatter around him, his name pouring from her mouth. Her orgasm caused his thrusts to slow down, as she spasmed and held him within her body, too tight for any movement.

She chanted his name and once she came down, his thrusts began to pick up. He gripped her ass and pounded into her harder.

"Scully, Scully.." he whimpered, his head on her neck, his lips against her pulse. "I'm so close. Jesus, Scully. Oh.. god."

He called her name once more and he came inside her. His thrusts beginning to slow as he emptied himself and kissed her neck. He whispered her name against her skin as he held her tight and slowed his frantic movements.

She held him and answered his whispers with her own, saying his name as her body was humming and her heart was racing. He fell into her and his body pushed hers into the door harder than before. She loved this new feeling of him inside her and simultaneously all around her. God, they should have done this a long time ago.

He lifted his head and looked at her. She smiled at him and his eyes travelled over her face. She held her gaze on him and he looked back in her eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair, and they both started laughing.

"We should have done that a long time ago," he said, still leaning into her.

"For once we are in complete agreement," she said, and then she shouted in surprise.

He had grabbed her tighter and spun around, carrying her through the room, where he sat on the couch and she settled on his lap. He was semi hard now and she moved around, squeezing internally to hold him inside her. He gasped and ran his fingers up and down her back, as she rested against his chest.

He hummed and she sighed. She pushed against his chest and leaned up to look at him. She kissed him and it quickly became heated once again. She felt him twitch inside her and she grinned against his mouth.

"Why Agent Mulder," she said breaking from their kiss and rocking against him. "Could you possibly be ready to go again so soon?"

He moved his hands to her hips and gripped, his fingers digging into her flesh.

"You keep kissing me and moving your ass around like that, you might be in for a little surprise," he growled at her.

"Just a little one?" she said with an impish grin.

He growled again and she found herself suddenly on her back on the couch. She laughed, settling her legs around him, as he slowly began to push his growing erection into her. Not quite there yet, but she loved the feel of it, the scent of him invading her senses, the strength of him over her. She felt so happy and so sexy. Naked and splayed out on the couch she had sat on so many times, thoughts of doing exactly this running through her head. She ran her nails up his back and smiled as she looked at him.

His face was serious and he did not smile back. He shook his head before he dropped his eyes.

"You deserved a bed, Scully. Something better than that quick fuck against my front door," he said, his voice low and his eyes concerned, as he raised them to look at her.

"Hmm," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "I asked for it, if you remember. It's what **I** wanted. You were more than kind enough to oblige my desires."

"God, Scully," he said quietly, before capturing her lips again, his tongue once again mimicking what their bodies were doing.

He made her feel weak with his kisses. If he asked her right now to devote her life to finding UFO's and also shaving her head, she would do it, as long as his tongue kept fucking her mouth.

He was becoming harder inside her and she felt close to another orgasm. She whined in his mouth as she began to move her hips against him. His hips answered hers and they were as connected physically as any two people could be.

This time was slower as they stared in each other's eyes. His weight was heavy against her as he moved, her name falling freely from his lips as he kept his eyes on hers. Her hands moved from his hair to his neck where she dug in and then she arched back. He latched his lips to her neck and she breathed his name.

He licked and nibbled at her neck and she moaned. His touch and the motion of their bodies bringing her orgasm closer. He bit at the valley of her throat and she came hard and unexpectedly. She yelled out her surprise, gripping his hair and his shoulder. Never had anyone made her come in that way, from that spot of her body. Leave it to Mulder to discover a secret pleasure spot. Oh.. god.

He raised his head and stopped his motions, watching her fall apart around him. She could not keep her eyes on him as they rolled back in her head. She pushed her nails into his skin and his neck, her breath shuddering out in gasps.

"Oh.. Mulder.." she whimpered, panting hard and pushing into him. His mouth dropped between her breasts as he peppered her skin with kisses.

"My.. god.." she said, licking her lips and stroking his head as she held his face to her chest.

He licked between her breasts and raised his head. He smiled at her and kissed her nose. She laughed breathily and he began to thrust into her again. She stopped laughing when she saw his face had again taken on a serious expression.

She knew what brought it on and her breath caught. He had not simply been saying words when he said she deserved more, he meant it. He wanted this to be better than the first time, so he was taking his time and going slow. She was touched at his actions, but could it actually be better?

They had done this once, going on twice now, and she already knew it would be amazing every time. He made her feel things she had never felt before. Made her pulse race and her body sing. It was more than sex though, it was him. It was **them**. Once, and she was already hooked.

She held his face in her hands and stared in his eyes. She kissed him softly, before running her thumbs across his lips.

"Mulder," she said softly, causing him to still his motions. "I appreciate what you're doing. I **really** do, believe me."

They both laughed softly and she smiled, running her fingers down his face, her heart full.

"Mulder, you said I deserved more, but I don't need _more_. This right here, Mulder. **This** is what I deserve. What I want. You and me. That's what I deserve," she said quietly, holding his gaze, making sure he understood.

He searched her face, his eyes so open, she felt she could fall in and never find the bottom.

She kissed him softly again and smiled. "But I **am** gonna need you to pick up the pace," she said softly, in a teasing tone.

"Scully, I don't deserve you," he whispered, putting his forehead against hers.

"Yes, Mulder, you do. You deserve to be happy. We both deserve it and _this_ makes me happy, Mulder. _You_ are making me happy," she whispered back.

"Scully.." he breathed, kissing her and then doing what she asked, thrusting faster.

There we go, she thought as she rocked with him. She moved her arms under his and grabbed his ass, holding him to her as he breathed her name, whispering that she made him happy and she saved him, made him whole, all while his hips pistoned into her.

Her breath caught at his words. She did not want to cry, not now, but her heart filled and she was overcome with emotions. Her nails raked up his back and back down again, her legs wrapping higher, telling him with her body what his words meant to her.

He raised his head, held his breath, thrusted a couple more times, and then called her name as he came. The words he had whispered, the feel of his release, and her own feelings for him, brought on another release from her. She whispered his name, holding him close, as her body spasmed with him and around him.

He fell onto her, spent and breathing hard, her name still on his lips. She revelled in the feel of his body heavy upon hers. The smell of the leather of his couch, the scent of their combined sweat, Mulder's cologne and his own unique scent was enveloping her and she sighed. It was perfect and she never wanted to leave from this spot.

Never mind that she had quit her job just hours earlier, that they had been chased through cornfields last night, or they were being reprimanded instead of thanked for searching the wrong building, and discovering the bomb. Things needed to be attended to, things they did not understand, questions needed to be answered, but that did not matter right now. She wanted to stay in his arms and simply forget the rest of the world.

He lifted his head and they looked at each other, their eyes searching the other. He kissed her softly again and began to shift them around so they were lying side by side. It was kind of a tight fit, but exactly what she wanted, to be held close to him.

His fingers trailed across her thigh, up her side, and to her neck. He shifted a bit more and she felt him slip from her body and he exhaled as he did.

"Sorry," he whispered into her hair.

"Hmm, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, Mulder," she murmured, as she placed open mouthed kisses on his throat. He hummed and she smiled against his skin.

They were quiet for a few minutes, the sounds of the day passing by outside his window.

"Scully?" Mulder whispered.

"Yeah?" she whispered back, her eyes closed, breathing him in.

"That was.. pretty amazing," he said, running his fingers across her skin and in her hair.

She laughed and he joined her. "Just "pretty amazing?"" she asked.

"No," he said, kissing her forehead. "No, god..it was.." he trailed off, the words escaping him.

"I know," she whispered, snuggling closer to him.

She began to feel her eyes growing heavy. It would be easy to sleep and stay there, but she desperately needed to go home and shower, the last couple days catching up to her. Dirt, dust, and now their combined sweat and fluids. She needed a shower.

"Mulder?" she breathed.

"Hmm," came his tired answer.

"I need to go home," she said and he tightened his hold on her and groaned. "Mulder, I do. Everything that happened yesterday and now this, I desperately need a shower."

"Hey, Scully. **I** have a shower," he said helpfully.

"That you do, but there are no clothes here for me to change into," she said as she laughed and kissed his neck again.

"I'm not seeing a problem," he said, his voice low, as his fingers ghosted across her skin and gave her the chills.

She laughed and pulled back from him, looking in his eyes. He smiled again and they kissed languidly, relishing in the fact they could do something they had both wanted to do for so long.

She began to disentangle herself from him and he groaned even more. She smiled and stood up from the couch. He sat up and shook his head, his eyes roaming across her body.

"God, Scully," he said, grabbing her hips and pulling her toward him. "You are so beautiful. And naked. In my living room. Talk about an X-File."

She laughed as he shook his head and kissed her stomach, his tongue dipping into her belly button. She grasped his head and her laughter turned to a sigh, closing her eyes at the sensation. He kissed across her stomach and his hands moved to her ass, pulling her closer to him.

"Mulder," she tried to say in a warning tone, but it came out more like a moan. She felt him smile and she laughed quietly.

She pushed him back and looked at him with her eyebrow raised. He grinned and nodded, dropping his hands from her body. She walked toward the door and he whistled. She looked over her shoulder and grinned at him.

She grabbed her clothes and started to get dressed. He got off the couch and came over to her. She looked at his naked body and whistled at him the way he had at her. He grinned and grabbed his pants, sliding them on without his boxers. Something about that image was incredibly erotic to her.

He put his shirt on and then sat down to put on his socks and shoes. She had her pants and bra on, but as she reached for her shirt, he stopped her, and pulled her into his lap. She straddled him and they kissed deeply, his hands on her ass again.

He moved his hands and cupped her breasts as she moaned in his mouth. He nipped her lip and took his hands off her body and pulled his mouth away. She looked at him in confusion, her breath fast and her heart pounding.

"That should hold you over until you come back. After your shower. Smelling all fresh and clean. Hmmm," he said with a smirk and another glance down her body.

"What makes you think I'm coming back after my shower?" she asked teasingly, her hands on his chest, his heat warming her.

He looked down her body, his hands again going to her breasts. He pinched her nipples through her bra and he smiled as she gasped.

"Oh.. you'll be back," he said knowingly, with a smirk, his hands cupping her breasts.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but then smiled, as she pushed off his lap. She adjusted her bra and he groaned. He grabbed the loops of her pants and pulled her forward again. He put his mouth over a breast and sucked at it through the material, biting on her nipple when it hardened.

"I'm going to need your shower to be super quick," he said, pulling back and replacing his mouth with his fingers, tweaking her nipples through her bra.

"Mulder.." she whined, stepping back from him. She stared at him and he smiled, taking his hands off her breasts.

She put on her shirt and stared at him as she did up the buttons. He held her gaze as he watched her. She put on her jacket and slipped on her shoes.

She turned and ran her hand lovingly down the door. "Good door. Such a good door," she whispered, before she opened it and stepped across the threshold.

She heard him laugh as he followed her out, apparently he was going to walk her to her car. She walked ahead of him to the elevator and pushed the down button.

As they waited for the elevator, he turned her toward him. They grinned at each other, different people than they were a little over an hour ago. Her body ached deliciously from what they had done and it made her feel giddy.

His expression changed and his eyes were looking at her as he had earlier. His eyes boring into hers, so much being said, and then his hands were on her face. She smiled as he leaned in and she followed.

His lips had just brushed against hers when she felt it.

"Ow, Jesus!" she yelled, turning her head to the side, something stinging her on the back of the neck. A bee.

Pain, fear, and confusion coursed through her body instantaneously. She heard his words and felt him catch her when her body failed her. His worry apparent as she panted out her symptoms, trying to clearly describe them to him, so he could in turn relay them to someone else.

The last thing she remembered was the panicked look on his face, the feel of the floor under her, and the sound of his feet as he ran to get help, to save her as he said she had saved him. She took one last painful and confused breath before everything went dark.


End file.
